Chapter One - The Joker's Kind Words
by HarlsGirl96
Summary: Harley plans on seducing her only love, The Joker. While being busy with his next plan to eliminate Batman for good, Harley surprises her Mr. J with somthing different... and the outcome is surprising as well.


It had been three weeks since Harley and Mr. J had actually had some alone time. Ever since his plans to defeat Batman (again… *sigh*) had failed, he had been staying night after night trying to figure out a strategy to finally end the Bat. Since these late stay-ups (you would call it), Harley had been in 'the mood' for days on end. Her hormones were racing, and she needed her Daddy to play with her. Her favorite vibrator wasn't suitable for her desires, since her Joker was far bigger than her play-toy, it just didn't satisfy her needs. She needed real meat in her; real touches and kisses. Joker's kisses were the best, or at least she thought. His kisses were hard, passionate, and full of tongue. Harley enjoyed this very much, but since these three agonizing weeks, it has been rough. The end of the third week was nearing, and she knew she needed to get the Joker's mind off of his evil dwellings.

Harley was in her bedroom as usual, watching the last episode of Breaking Bad. She yawned with boredom, even watching the television wasn't anything too exciting. Until that very moment, Harley had an idea. Harley had gotten up off the bed and ran into her massive walk in closet, half full of sexy outfits for when Mr. J wasn't working on his strategies. Most of the sexy outfits were BDSM related, since Joker loved to punish her even when Harley wasn't at all bad. He enjoyed her pain, and she enjoyed her punishments. She flipped through clothing pieces after clothing pieces and couldn't find anything to her liking that she hasn't already worn. Harley wanted to wear something different that her Daddy has never seen, before tearing her tight cunt. Then, a light bulb flickered on the top floor of the poor girls head.

"I WONT WEAR ANYTHING!" she whispered loudly to herself.

Laughter and butterflies came to Harley, excited to get her Joker's attention but also nervous to his reaction. But, she had no other choice. As she stripped off her red and black boots, tights, and corset she looked in the full body mirror. She decided to keep her Arkham City makeup on, along with her black and red dip dyed pigtails. Harley looked at her small B-Cup breasts and then turned sideways to see her butt. Boy was she nervous. She was shaking in her knees but knew she had to be strong.

Harley walked out of the bedroom and walked into Mr. J's office, where he was still working on his plans. He heard the door open, but didn't say anything.

"Uhm… Daddy… I-"Harley began to say, but her words were cut off.

"Sweetie, Daddy's busy go watch some TV or call Ivy." He said in a straight tone.

Harley walked closer to Mr. J, about two feet behind his swivel chair. She could see that his shoulder length green hair was in his face, covering his clown makeup. As Harley just stood there, Mr. J was getting aggravated. He wanted his privacy, and anything that he says goes.

"HARLEY I SAID I'M BU-"The Joker's words were caught in his throat when he turned around to see that his baby girl Harley, was naked in the flesh.

Mr. J's mouth fell open, as he choked a tad on the words that tried to escape. It was something different that he thought she would never do. Waltz out nude in front of him without any clothes covering her bare pale skin. The reason for this being, was because Harley was very body conscious, and almost never liked herself being naked even though she was a size six.

"Do you like what you see Mistah J?" Harley asked.

A low growling moan came from the green haired main, and a smile upon his face widened. Harley looked down to see that her Daddy was erect as hell, which made her bite the side of her bottom lip.

"Why, Harley… of course I do." Joker said, eye balling her up and down from head to toe and back again. He licked the side of his lips where his scars were, (like he usually would) and gave a hand motion for Harley to come and sit on his lap.

Harley came over, and giggled. She was nervous, not knowing if Mr. J would make sweet love to her, or punish her for being in the nude out of the bedroom. She placed her buttocks on his purple pinstripe trousers, and felt her gushing juices seep into his pants. Mr. J could feel her wetness going through to his thigh, and licked the side of his mouth once more while looking into her eyes.

"My, my Harley. Aren't we eager?" he said in a playfully teasing tone. Harley nodded her head, lowering it into her Daddy's shoulder slightly humping where she sat. She then said while her head still in his shoulder,

"Mistah J, I need your touches and kisses… I've been longing for your blood red lips, and dark eyes looking at me while fucking my tight little pink cunt."

Mr. J took his hand and pinched her chin lightly, bringing her face up to his. His face was soft, loving, and most of all caring for Harley to see. As he brought her face up, he kissed her full on the lips, inserting his thick hot tongue in her little mouth. She moaned in a small tone, and continued to hump his leg. Soon after their kiss, Joker picked Harley up with her butt in the air and carried her off to the bedroom.

As Mr. J carried off Harley, his mind was filling with many variations of how he wanted to handle his baby girl. 'Should I punish her? Or Should I play nicely…' he thought to himself. Just then, he had the idea to mix both together. Rough passionate sex. Something they haven't really done, surprisingly.

Reaching the bedroom, Mr. J plopped Harley on their satin silk purple and green comforter. She flopped on the bed like falling on a trampoline, having her small breasts jiggle. Joker turned around, removed his necktie, vest, shirt, and other adornments and tossed them on the ground in a sloppy way. He didn't care, it was his moment and hers as well. Now that they were both in the full fleshy nude, he climbed up onto the bed and got on top of Harley. No matter what kind of sex it was, Joker would be on top, the dom. Harley of course was the sub, and that's just the way she liked it. If she would complain, let's just say a blistering butt was in order. He strattled her down, by pinning her wrists behind her head while kissing her hard and sloppy. They're tongues wiggled in and out, and sometimes licked each other for pure amusement. Harley groaned loudly, and wrapped her legs between her lovers waist as she was pinned down. The Joker's face was down right at Harley's, having his green curly hair cover each other's faces. He moaned as well, panting from the kisses.

"Harley, I think Daddy is ready to rev you up like you had asked before…" he said in a grin.

Harley's head went back, and moaned more as she bit her lip. Mr. J held out his eight inch cock, and just as he did the young girls mouth was watering for a taste. She looked up at him, to know if it was okay to suck his manhood. He nodded, and just like that she crawled over like a puppy and began to do her job. She kissed the head of his cock, and sucked the head just like he pleased. Sucking the head was her favorite part, besides it was the juiciest. Harley then pointed her tongue making circular motions around his head, which made Joker moan loudly. His head bent back as he grabbed her hair, and shoved her mouth in and out face upon his shaft. As much as this made Harley gag, she knew that it was for him. She looked up at her Joker, and he was looking right back at her. The blonde headed girl moaned while looking up at him, and he licked the sides of his mouth more and more this time.

After the last shove of cock, he picked Harley up and lay her on her back spreading her legs to see none other than a perfectly waxed pink plump pussy. Without hesitation, he dove in between her legs making suction and sloppy kissing sounds. The sensation of the feeling of her cunt being licked made her moan even LOUDER than before, and the noises just put the icing on the cake. Her clitoris was already sending pulses through her body, but Joker kept licking. This made Harley scream, 'OH YES…. YES!' The Joker's now slightly red faded smile came up and kissed her forehead as he whispered,

"You ready, sugar lips?" he said smiling.

"Yes, Mistah J. I am." She replied.

Mr. J (or Mistah J as she would call him) spit on his hand and glided his palm against his shaft and slowly entered Harley. She closed her eyes, but his were still on her like a dart board. She moaned loudly, as the pain from his throbbing thick cock was entering her. Since these three weeks Harley had been tighter than a virgin nun on Holiday, and since then anything would be sore entering inside of her. Mr. J felt that she was extremely tight as well, and panted in a low tone. After a minute of slow moving in and out, he then began to pick up speed. His speed was rough and fast, which made Harley scream in pleasure. The sound of him fucking her was an intense slapping noise. Harley could feel his balls hitting against her voluptuous bum cheeks, which gave a slight tickle.

As the climax was nearing, Harley yelled that she was going to cum. When those words came out of her mouth, she grabbed her B-Cups and pinched her nipples. Just then, the Joker gave out a big laugh as he would when he would get punched in the stomach. He released his load right on Harley's breasts, and as well she laughed but in a childish tone. Mr. J fell right on top of Harley, and kissed her cheeks, neck, and of course her lips a dozen times.

Before Joker got up off of Harley, he said something that he never had said before to her. Something that Harley would only say. He whispered in her ear,

"Harley… I love you..."

Mr. J kissed her ear, and got up out of bed and headed into the shower room. Harley's heart skipped a beat, and tears were streaming down her face. She knew he meant it, and that he probably wouldn't ever say it again for firsts. This made Harley feel loved more than ever before. She snuggled under the covers and hugged tight one of the matching purple satin silk pillows, and began to fall asleep.

BUT right before she did, she heard her Daddy clear his throat. Harley looked up and there he was, standing naked with one arm against the side of the door to the shower room.

"Aren't you joining our bathing session? It would be quite rude to turn down something I've too been planning…" he said in a devilish half grin. She got up and ran to her Daddy, hugged him tightly, with tears streaming down her face. He pinched her chin again as he did in the beginning, and they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"What's wrong, Harls?" he asked in a loving tone.

Harley looked at him, with her beat red tone along with her black makeup streaming down her face and said,

"I love you too, Puddin'."

After hearing the words, 'I love you too, Puddin', Joker grabbed the back of her head as they embraced in a long passionate kiss. He smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. Harley smiled to herself, and walked over to the shower where HER Joker was waiting. Waiting only for her, for her eyes only.


End file.
